Feles, the Soul Forester
Feles, the Soul Forester 'is a Muertovida Tempest from Nai'ga. She was once an assistant to Crogenitor Greidar until he gave up his life to save Feles. Given the powers to use living souls as offence, she will destroy all darkspore that gets in her way after that faitfull day. Revelation Another random creation from Crogenitor SkyGrexor, but this creation is for Darkspore: Hybrid Mishap. Weapons Feles carries the Soul Blasters. Its shots are generated from living souls collected durring every battle. Base Stats Lore ''Before the hybrid darkspore invaded Nai'ga, Feles was a faitefull assistant to Crogenitor Greidar with his studies on Muertovida organisms. She would assist Greidar by collecting samples throughout the planet. Feles was the only asistant to Greider that hasn't been geneticly altered as a living weapon known as Genetic Heroes. One day of gathering samples, Feles encountered a large transportation ship landing in the fields of Nai'ga. She was unsure why this ship was here because in the location she is in, Nai'ga doesn’t get many visitors. The ship started releasing Mutation mines just like the invasion of Darkspore a few years ago. After realizing the threat, Feles quickly returned to Greidar's base to report the incident she has witnessed. Once she arrived at the base, she finds Greidar already fighting mutated Darkspore coming from a different direction from where she appeared. Feles was able to catch up with her master as he defeated some of the Darkspore hordes. In this dire situation, Feles was given one of Greidar's manmade weapon, a pair of Soul Blasters. The two, along with a few other genetically engineered heroes fight off against the darkspore horde. As time progresses, the darkspore hordes grew larger and more difficult to handle, however after the 8th wave has been defeated, no darkspore stood against them. Greidar's assistants may have accepted that they have surrendered, but the crogenitor fears that they haven't given up that easily. A few moments later, A large creature stood before them, and just as he thought, the Destructor who was behind all this chaos, Necrosis, the Opposer of Death. Feles and the other heroes were shocked to see a massive destructor trying to take over the place they call "Home." As a fight to the death, Crogenitor Greidar and his fellow assistance fight off Necrosis. There was a massive bloodshed and everyone was fatally wounded except for the Destructor. Greidar commanded his assistants to retreat and leave the area. The other heroes followed his order, but Feles refused to leave her master. She wanted to leave with Greidar safely. So Feles devised a plan to distract Necrosis and let the crogenitor escape with the others. '' ''still in progress... Appearance Feles apeares as an undead creature with four arms. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Feles Alpha. Basic Attack: Soul Spheres Range: 30 metters Cooldown: 0.7 seconds Cast Type: Instant ''Shoots spheres made of living souls dealing '''X energy damage. Feles will fire two shots every third attack, dealing twice as much.'' Unique Ability: Spiritual Summoning Range: 7 metters Cooldown: 17 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 25 Creates a dementional hole, releasing spirits in a '''7' metter radious that heals nearby heroes periodicly and harm enemies, dealing X''' energy damage for each spirit that touches an enemy. The channel lasts for '''2.5 seconds and will stop if inturupted.'' Squad Ability: Tree of Souls Range: 6 metteres Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 17 Spawns a tree emiting living souls, thr tree will root any darkspore that come near a radius of '''6' metters, dealing X''' physical damage. The tree will last for about '''7 seconds, but it can be destroyed by darkspore.'' Modifiers *'Feles's Tree of Souls: The Tree of Souls lasts longer but with an increased cooldown' (Nexious's Affix) *'Feles's Tree of Souls: Inflicts curse on rooted Darkspore' (Tergona's Affix) Passive Ability: Soul Master Feles spawns demon soul every '''25' seconds, but only up to 3''' at a time. Demon Souls have the same stats as Feles but with an increased Mind and Resist Rating. The Demon souls can heal periodicly of near Feles's Tree of Souls.'' '''Overdrive Adds an extra Demon Soul and all Demon Souls get an increased Dodge Rating and '''50%' attack speed.'' Variant Abilities: Lifeforce Leech Seed (Alpha Variant) Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 19 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 Attaches a sprout to an enemy that drains health and heals the user. This deals '''15-30' energy damage per second.'' Roar of Vengeance (Beta Variant) Range: 8 metters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 The hero charges to the targeted point and roars, Cursing and Poisoning all enemies within '''8' metters for 8''' seconds. Both poison and curse will deal '''53 energy damage over that period.'' Necromancy (Gamma Variant) Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 50 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 30 Grants the targeted ally a resurrection buff, which will resurrect the ally at '''75%' health, once he/she dies.'' Note: the buff will be removed once the hero perishes or when the user switches heros. Cursed Vines (Delta Variant) Range: N/A Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 29 Roots the target in place for '''8' seconds and applies an casts a curse on him disease that deals 18 energy damage over that the disease will spread to other nearby enemies, dealing energy damage to each.'' Gallery CRE Feles, the Soul Forester α-0e44c413 ful.png|Feles Alpha CRE Feles, the Soul Forester β-0e44c414 ful.png|Feles Beta CRE Feles, the Soul Forester γ-0e44c415 ful.png|Feles Gamma CRE Feles, the Soul Forester δ-0e44c416 ful.png|Feles Delta CRE Feles, the Soul Forester α-0e746048 ful.png|Feles with new Texture from V.8 Trivia *Feles's Body structure is similar to Viper's. Category:Darkspore Category:Heroes Category:Tempests Category:Necro Category:Bio Category:Muertovida Category:Nai'ga Category:Hybrid